Der Traumurlaub oder Wo die Liebe hinfällt
by Miuu
Summary: Misty will unbedingt ein paar Tage Urlaub machen, und über Umwegen kommt sie tatsächlich zu ihrem Ziel. Dann aber geschieht etwas, womit sie wohl nie gerechnet hätte.... Für Pairing bitte lesen!
1. Urlaub! Urlaub! Urlaub!

Ja, hallo auch ^^ Tja, wieder eine neue Story von mir… wobei „neu" eigentlich ein Wort ist, das nun am allerwenigsten passt… die Story ist uralt ^^'

Und im Gegensatz zu anderen Sachen von mir, habe ich hier wirklich den Glauben verloren, dass ich sie jemals fertig bekomme. Aber da man hier auf so schön einzelne Kapitel hochladen kann, will ich das einfach mal machen ^^

Pokémon gehört net mir *kopfschüttel*, sondern Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo und was weiß ich wem noch alles. Dies hier ist lediglich eine Fanfiction, die mir in den Sinn kam, als ich letztes Jahr Ostern 5 Pokémonfolgen (Wiederholungen XD) am Stück sah… und natürlich hatte ich nichts Besseres zu tun, als mir eine Story auszudenken XD

Ich möchte aber ausdrücklich vor dem Pairing warnen -_-' Es ist keine AaMl, und ich weiß, dass ich gerade die Hälfte der potentiellen Leser losgeworden bin. Es ist aber auch keine ShounenAi (und jetzt bin ich die andere Hälfte los? XD') Das Pairing ist viel mehr… seltsam. Und ich möchte es vorher noch nicht erwähnen.

Vielleicht versucht ihr einfach mal, die Story zu lesen, und dann erst daraus zu schließen, ob ihr das Pairing mögt (Ich habe noch nie irgendwas davon gelesen oder gesehen oO') … auch, wenn die Story vielleicht nie ein Ende findet =/

* * *

1. „Urlaub! Urlaub! Urlaub!"

Hell und warm schien die Sonne vom Himmel herunter. Das Licht des Himmelgestirns brach sich tausendfach in den seichten Wellen des heute ruhig daliegenden Meeres.

Ein angenehm salziger Meeresduft und der Geruch der Sonnenstrahlen und des Sommers lagen in der Luft.

Während am Strand einige Muschas und Krabbys ein Sonnenbad nahmen, tummelten sich im warmen Meereswasser unzählige Schwärme von Goldinis und Karpadors. Und wenn man sich die Zeit nahm und ganz genau hinsah, konnte man mit ein wenig Glück vielleicht sogar den Edelstein eines Sterndus oder gar eines Starmies funkeln sehen.

Unweit dieser Idylle lag die kleine Hafenstadt Taiyono City. Sie lag ebenso ruhig da wie das Meer, und nichts und niemand konnte diese Ruhe stören.

Nun ja, fast nichts…

„Gut Pikachu! Und jetzt den Donnerblitz!", hallte es plötzlich über den Strand. Der Befehl kam von einem Jungen, der sich soeben sein offizielles Liga-Cappie zurechtgezogen hatte, um so die schwarzen Haarsträhnen aus seinem Gesicht zu bekommen; und er galt einem kleinen Pikachu, das nun nach vorne stürmte um die mächtige Attacke einzusetzen.

Am Rand standen ein Junge, der hin und wieder etwas auf einen Block kritzelte, und ein Mädchen, auf dem Arm ein eiähnliches Pokémon haltend; jedoch schien sie nicht besonders an dem Kampf interessiert zu sein.

Der Gegner des Jungen kämpfte mit einem Tentoxa, oder besser: Hatte gekämpft. Denn soeben traf der Donnerblitz der kleinen Elektromaus vernichtend ihr Ziel und das Tentoxa ging zu Boden.

„So ein Mist! Tentoxa zurück!" Der Trainer erhob einen Pokéball und schon verschwand das Wasserpokémon darin.

Gespannt wartete der Junge die nächste Aktion seines Gegners ab. Doch dieser setzte kein weiteres Pokémon ein.

„Ich habe kein einsatzbereites Pokémon mehr. Du hast gewonnen." Er hielt dem Jungen die Hand entgegen. „Du hast wirklich gut gekämpft!"

„Du aber auch!"

„Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja mal wieder! Ciao!"

Strahlend blickte der Junge dem davonrennenden Trainer noch einen Moment hinterher. Dann lief er auf sein Pikachu zu, das ihm freudig in die Arme sprang.

„Pikachu, wir haben's wieder mal geschafft! Und gemeinsam werden wir alle Pokémontrainer auf der gesamten Welt besiegen, nicht wahr?"

„Pika!"

„Oh Mann… Das glaub ich nicht." Sichtlich genervt stützte das rothaarige Mädchen den Kopf auf seine Handfläche.

„Ich glaub, die vielen Siege sind Ash zu Kopf gestiegen…", pflichtete ihr nun auch der Junge bei, als Ash begann, zusammen mit seinem Pokémon einen Freudentanz zu vollführen.

„Dabei gibt es hier in Taiyono City doch nur Wasserpokémon-Trainer, ist doch klar, dass Ash da mit Pikachu einen Vorteil hat, Tracey!"

„Tja, sag ihm das, Misty!"

„Was soll sie mir sagen?", fragte Ash, der plötzlich mit seinem Pikachu auf der Schulter ankam. „Also?"

„Nicht so wichtig!" Misty hob abwehrend die Hände. Als ob es Sinn machen würde, Ash irgendetwas zu sagen… „Sagt mal Jungs", wechselte Misty plötzlich schlagartig das Thema, „wo wir doch schon mal am Meer sind, könnten wir doch auch Urlaub machen, oder?"

„Ja, das wäre gar keine schlechte Idee, vielleicht könnten wir auch…"

„Nichts da!", unterbrach Ash die zwei. „Ich habe Wichtigeres zu tun."

„Ach, und was bitteschön?", fragte Misty, obwohl sie befürchtete, dass sie die Antwort schon längst kannte.

„Na den nächsten Trainer besiegen, ist doch klar!"

„Warum bist du eigentlich so besessen danach, sämtliche Pokémontrainer zu besiegen?", fragte Misty genervt.

„Was für eine blöde Frage. Schließlich will ich einmal der größte Pokémon-Meister der Welt werden!" Misty lachte spöttisch auf. „Was gibt's denn da zu lachen?"

„Wenn du so weitermachst, wirst du sowieso nie ein Pokémon-Meister!"

„Ach ja? Und warum bitte nicht?", fragte Ash nun beleidigt.

„Weil ein Pokémon-Meister nicht nur gut kämpfen können muss, er muss auch möglichst viele Pokémon sammeln. Und du besitzt – darf ich zusammenfassen? – Pikachu, Bisasam, Schiggy, Glurak, Relaxo, Kingler, Sleimok und Tauros. Das sind gerade mal acht Pokémon. Ash, sieh es ein: Du hast einfach zu lange kein Pokémon mehr gefangen, und Pokémon-Meister ohne Pokémon gibt es nun mal nicht. Also könnten wir dein Training genauso gut unterbrechen und…"

„Du meinst also, ich kann keine Pokémon mehr fangen, ja?"

„In gewisser Weise schon. Das letzte Pokémon, das du gefangen hast, war Relaxo, und das ist schon eine ganze Weile her, also…"

„Na schön, Misty! Du hast es so gewollt! Ich werde dir beweisen, dass ich noch immer das Zeug zu einem Pokémon-Meister hab!

Auf dass die wilden Pokémon erzittern, wenn sie meinen Namen hören… Ash Ketchum, der zukünftige Pokémon-Meister, wird euch alle fangen! Jawohl!

Komm Pikachu!"

„Pika!" Und schon stürmten der schwarzhaarige Junge und das Elektropokémon los.

„Tja Misty, das war's dann wohl mit deinem Urlaub! Aber herzlichen Glückwunsch, du hast Ash von seiner Kampfsucht befreit!" Tracey lachte.

„Mach dich nur lustig über mich! Aber keine Sorge, ich komm schon noch zu meinem Urlaub!", schrie Misty ihn an und das Togepi auf ihrem Arm sprang freudig auf und ab, weil endlich mal wieder etwas los war.


	2. Das Angebot

2. Das Angebot

Missmutig steckte Misty ihrem Togepi einen weiteren Löffel mit Himbeereis in den Mund.

Sie und Tracey saßen nun in einem kleinen Eiscafé in der Nähe des Strandes und beobachteten Ash, der durch den Sand lief und scheinbar nach Pokémon suchte.

„Hierher ihr Pokémon! Hier ist jemand, der euch fangen möchte! Hallo?"

„Das glaub ich einfach nicht!" Genervt verdrehte Misty die Augen.

„Misty, er hat halt lange kein Pokémon mehr gefangen, vielleicht ist er… etwas aus der Übung?" Misty sah ihn zweifelnd an.

„Etwas?"

„OK, vielleicht auch etwas mehr…"

„!", meldete sich da auch wieder das Ei-Pokémon zu Wort und Misty gab ihm einen weiteren Löffel Eis.

„Er scheint aufzugeben", sagte Tracey und deutete mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung Strand. Ash kam auf sie zugelaufen, mit hängendem Kopf.

„Wusste ich's doch!", begann Misty, als er an ihrem Tisch angelangt war. „Du kannst einfach keine Pokémon mehr fangen!"

„Misty", begann Ash sich zu verteidigen, „da draußen gibt es weit und breit kein einziges Pokémon!"

„Hey!", ertönte es da plötzlich vom Strand, „seht mal, was ich gefunden habe! Ein Muschas!"

„Ja, und hier ist ein Seeper!" Herausfordernd blickte Misty Ash an.

„Die waren eben noch nicht da!", verteidigte Ash sich weiter. „Und außerdem… ein Muschas und ein Seeper…"

„Sind genau das richtige für Anfänger wie dich!"

„Ich bin kein Anfänger! Ich habe schließlich die Orange Liga Trophäe gewonnen und…"

„Besitzt acht Pokémon." Ash seufzte resigniert. Gegen Misty kam er heute nicht an.

Also bestellte auch er sich ein Eis und versuchte, seinen Ärger mit runterzuschlucken.

* * *

„Wow! Schaut euch mal die tollen Schiffe an!" Misty war hin und weg. Sie schlenderten am Hafen entlang und bei jedem Schiff, das sie entdeckten, brach Misty sofort in heftigstes Entzücken aus und begann zu träumen, wie herrlich doch eine Kreuzfahrt und ein anschließender Urlaub auf einer Trauminsel wären.

„Ach Misty, das können wir uns eh nicht leisten. Selbst bei den kleinsten Schiffen kostet die Fahrt schon 8000 Pokédollar."

„Und außerdem haben wir keine Zeit!"

Also stapften sie weiter, Ash immer nach Pokémon Ausschau haltend.

* * *

„Hey, ihr drei!"

„Ähm, meinen Sie uns?", fragte Tracey den Mann, der plötzlich auf sie zukam.

„Ja, genau ihr! Hättet ihr vielleicht Interesse an ein paar Karten für eine Traumreise?"

„Traumreise?" Misty wurde hellhörig.

„Tja", begann Tracey zu erklären, „Interesse schon, nur leider fehlt uns das Geld dazu."

„Wer sagt denn, dass es teuer sein muss?"

„Alle Traumreisen sind teuer." Misty zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Also, ich würde euch diese Karten hier", er wedelte mit drei Zetteln in der Luft, „für 500 Pokédollar verkaufen."

„500 POKÈDOLLAR?" Der Mann nickte.

„Diese Karten sind für die M.S. Alan."

„Wie heruntergekommen muss dieses Schiff denn sein, wenn sie uns die Karten für nur 500 Pokédollar verkaufen?" Der Mann deutete auf ein prachtvolles, riesiges Schiff, das die Buchstaben 'A L A N' zierten und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Also, wenn das heruntergekommen ist, dann weiß ich auch nicht." Misty und Tracey kamen aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus, doch Ash ließ das Ganze ziemlich kalt.

„Wir haben sowieso keine Zeit für so was!"

„Und warum nicht, wenn ich fragen darf? So ein Angebot bekommt man nicht jeden Tag!"

„Weil ich der größte Pokémon-Meister der Welt werden will, und dazu muss ich möglichst viele Pokémon fangen!"

„Na wunderbar! Diese Karten hier sind für eine Reise mit der M. S. Alan und die kommt auf ihrer Fahrt auch an der schönen Insel Sagi vorbei!"

„Sagi?", fragte Ash verwundert. Der Mann begann zu flüstern.

„Das ist ein Geheimtipp unter den besten Pokémontrainern, auf der Insel Sagi gibt es Hunderte von verschiedenen, seltenen Pokémon.

Ihr könnt also Urlaub machen", sagte er nun wieder lauter und sah zu Misty und Tracey, „und gleichzeitig eure Pokémonsammlung komplettieren!" Ash, Misty und Tracey blickten sich an.

„Wir nehmen sie!"

* * *

„Wir nehmen sie!" Die rothaarige Frau drückte dem Mann das Geld in die Hand und nahm die beiden Karten an sich.

„Vielen Dank, ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Reise!" Und damit verschwand er.

„Jessie, meinst du wirklich, dass das eine gute Idee war?", fragte ein junger Mann, der neben Jessie stand.

„Natürlich James! Überleg' doch mal! Wir können dem Boss seltene Pokémon bringen und gleichzeitig Urlaub machen!"

„Und außerdem können Pokémon umsonst mitfahren!", meldete sich das Mauzi zu ihren Füßen nun zu Wort.

„Also, lasst uns gehen! Das Schiff läuft in einer Stunde aus, wir haben also nicht mehr viel Zeit!", sagte Jessie und sie und Mauzi trotteten davon.

„Na wenn ihr meint…", sagte James und lief den beiden hinterher. „Hoffentlich geht das gut…"


	3. Was macht ihr denn hier?

Hallöchen ^^ Irgendwie ist mir gerade so, das dritte Kapitel hochzuladen ^^' Und danke an Sabi für den Kommentar ^^ Auch wenn ich das hier ja wohl nie fertig bekommen werde ;_; Na ja, einfach mal weiter ^^

* * *

3. „Was macht ihr denn hier?"

„WOW! Ist das nicht DER WAHNSINN?" Misty kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Zu bezaubernd fand sie das alles, was sie nun sah: Das blaue Meer, der blaue Himmel… und nicht zu vergessen natürlich die M. S. Alan, die sie soeben über die große Treppe bestiegen. „Ist es nicht einfach super, dass wir solch eine tolle Kreuzfahrt machen können?", fragte Misty nun an Ash und Tracey gewandt und die Freude in ihrem Gesicht war nicht zu übersehen. Ash zuckte nur gleichgültig mit den Schultern.

„Ich bin nicht hier, um eine Kreuzfahrt zu machen, sondern um auf schnellstem Wege zur Insel Sagi zu kommen, damit ich einige seltene Pokémon fangen kann." Doch Misty ließ sich in ihrer Freude nicht beirren. Sollte Ash doch denken, was er wollte. Für sie WAR es eine Kreuzfahrt. Immerhin würden sie zwei Tage mit dem Schiff unterwegs sein.

Misty seufzte. Zwei Tage… zwei Tage auf diesem wundervollen Schiff… Das MUSSTE ein Traum sein!

Aber noch wollte sie nicht aus ihm erwachen, dachte das Mädchen grinsend.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte!", wurde sie plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. „Dürfte ich ihre Tickets sehen?" Die Frage kam von einem elegant gekleideten Mann und erst jetzt bemerkte Misty, dass sie endlich auf der M. S. Alan angekommen waren. Auf ihrem Traumschiff…

„Aber natürlich. Bitte sehr!" Tracey reichte dem Mann die Karten. Dieser studierte sie und setzte plötzlich ein verwundertes Gesicht auf.

„Ist irgendetwas nicht in Ordnung?", hörte sie Tracey sagen und schon befürchtete sie, ihr Traum von einer Kreuzfahrt würde doch noch wie eine Seifenblase zerplatzen.

„Nein, nein!", beruhigte der Mann die drei da aber auch schon. „Es ist alles in bester Ordnung. Wenn ich Ihnen nun ihre Kabinen zeigen dürfte…" Doch weiter hörte sie gar nicht mehr zu. Es war alles in Ordnung, das genügte ihr. Und wo die Kabinen waren, na, das würden sich Ash und Tracey ja wohl hoffentlich auch ohne sie merken können.

„Ähm, Misty, wo willst du hin?", kam es da auch schon fragend von Ash.

„Mich bloß ein wenig umsehen. Wir treffen uns dann nachher irgendwo!"

„Am besten im Speisesaal! Ich bin jetzt schon halb am verhungern und wo das Essen doch sowieso kostenlos ist…" Misty rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Und ich wollte auch noch ein paar Zeichnungen machen. Von dem Schiff… na ja, und mal sehen, wer… ähm, also welches Pokémon mir noch so über den Weg läuft." Misty war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Tracey nicht wirklich im Sinn hatte, nur Pokémon zu zeichnen, aber auch das interessierte sie im Moment eher weniger.

„Also, dann bis nachher!" Und schon machte sie sich auf den Weg, das Schiff für sich zu erkunden.

* * *

Es war einfach traumhaft!

Misty konnte sich an all den schönen Dingen auf dem Schiff nicht satt sehen. Einen riesigen Swimmingpool hatte sie schon entdeckt und sich vorgenommen, ihn morgen gleich zu testen.

Auch ein kleines Schiffskino gab es an Bord und natürlich sollte auch dieses nicht von ihr verschont bleiben. Und dann noch dieses… und jenes… Misty war überzeugt, dass zwei Tage keinesfalls reichen würden, um alle Attraktionen zu besichtigen oder auszuprobieren.

Sie hatte ja selbst für diese kleine Erkundung jetzt schon über eine Stunde gebraucht. Und jedes Mal, wenn sie mit dem Gedanken spielte, wieder zurück zu Ash und Tracey zu gehen, entdeckte sie einen neuen Winkel des Schiffes, der sie interessierte.

Und außerdem war sie überzeugt davon, dass weder Ash noch Tracey sie vermissen würde. Wenn Ash in diesem Moment nicht gerade dabei war, sich den Bauch vollzuschlagen, dann diskutierte er wahrscheinlich gerade mit einem Pokémontrainer darüber, wer von ihnen die besseren Pokémon hatte.

Und Tracey… der würde seine Suche nach Pokémonmotiven zum Zeichnen schon lange aufgegeben haben und sich stattdessen dem ein oder anderen Mädchen zuwenden.

Misty grinste. Na wenigstens hatte _der_ noch etwas anderes im Sinn als seine Pokémon.

Kurz blieb sie stehen, hielt sich am Geländer des Schiffes fest und blickte auf das Meer. Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit hatten sie abgelegt und schon jetzt konnte man Taiyono City nicht mehr mit bloßem Auge erkennen. Es war faszinierend, mit welcher Geschwindigkeit die M. S. Alan sich fortbewegte und dennoch spürte man nichts von alledem; das Schiff trieb so sanft über die Wellen, dass man gar nicht wirklich wahrnahm, nicht mehr auf festem Boden zu stehen.

Misty lächelte. Kurz war ihr der Gedanke gekommen, dass dies vielleicht doch alles nur ein Traum sei.

Sie schloss die Augen.

Der salzige Geruch des Meeres stieg in ihre Nase. Der Geruch, den sie so liebte… Sie liebte das Meer.

Ein leichter Wind wehte, doch kalt war ihr nicht. Die Sonnenstrahlen schienen noch immer warm vom Himmel herunter.

Misty wollte ihre Augen wieder öffnen, zögerte jedoch kurz. Vielleicht war es ja wirklich ein Traum… Vielleicht würde alles wieder verschwinden, wenn sie die Augen jetzt öffnete, das Schiff, das Meer, der Salzgeruch, und sie würde immer noch in dem kleinen Eiscafé sitzen…

Dennoch wagte sie es. Und musste schmunzeln, als sie natürlich immer noch an der Reling der M. S. Alan stand.

Manchmal ging wohl ihre Fantasie mit ihr durch.

Schon wollte sie ihre Erkundungstour fortsetzen, doch ihr fehlte etwas. Die Sonnenstrahlen, der Salzgeruch des Meeres, das alles kam viel intensiver zur Geltung, wenn sie die Augen geschlossen hielt. Aber sollte sie jetzt etwa mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Schiff herumtorkeln?

Allerdings…

Es war gerade sowieso niemand in der Nähe. Konnte sie also niemand sehen, niemand sie für verrückt halten. Also, warum nicht.

Sie schloss die Augen und machte vorsichtig den ersten Schritt. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, wie einfach es doch war, mit geschlossenen Augen zu gehen und schon tat sie einen weiteren Schritt.

Wieder lächelte sie. Hoffentlich würde sie nicht doch noch mit jemandem zusammenstoßen…

* * *

Ein junger Mann mit violettem Haar und smaragdgrünen Augen lief gelangweilt umher. Er war allein, hatte seine Partnerin und das Mauzi irgendwo zurückgelassen. Wahrscheinlich amüsierten sie sich gerade…

Er dagegen war alles andere als amüsiert.

Er seufzte. Von Anfang an war er gegen diese Schiffsreise gewesen. Er hasste Schiffe nun mal! Und daran würden weder Jessie noch Mauzi etwas ändern können! Betrübt schloss James die Augen…

Und stellte plötzlich fest, dass sich so das Geschaukel des Schiffes viel besser ertragen ließ. Allerdings konnte er ja nun schlecht hier stehen bleiben, irgendwie musste er ja auch wieder zurück zu Jessie und Mauzi. Er öffnete zögernd ein Auge…

Nein, es war zu schrecklich! Diese Wellen, dieses Schaukeln… Na ja, das Schiff schaukelte nicht wirklich, aber für ihn genügte es. Sofort kniff er die Augen wieder zusammen.

Er konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie Jessie ihn jetzt beschimpft hätte, was für ein Feigling er denn sei und ob er denn zu nichts zu gebrauchen wäre.

Na gut, er WAR ein Feigling. Und er WAR wahrscheinlich auch zu nichts zu gebrauchen. Na und? Wen kümmerte das schon?

Also hielt er die Augen geschlossen und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass das Laufen mit geschlossenen Augen gar nicht so schwierig war. Ließ sich bloß hoffen, dass er jetzt mit niemandem zusammenstieß.

* * *

RUMS!

Verschreckt öffnete Misty ihre Augen.

„E-entschuldigen Sie, es tut mir Leid ich…" Noch etwas benommen rieb sie ihren schmerzenden Kopf. War wohl doch keine gute Idee gewesen, mit geschlossenen Augen zu gehen.

„Nein, e-es war meine Schuld, ich…" Misty blickte plötzlich auf. Kannte sie diese Stimme nicht?

Auch James hob nun verwundert den Kopf.

„JAMES?"

„DIE KNIRPSIN?"

„Was machst du denn auf diesem Schiff?"

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen!" Misty atmete einmal tief durch. Na wunderbar, war wohl nichts mit einem erholsamen Urlaub.

„Hat das Team Rocket wieder mal vor, seltene Pokémon zu stehlen? Das könnt ihr euch gleich abschminken, ihr habt eh keine Chance."

„Ich weiß", sagte James bloß resigniert. Misty horchte auf. Warum widersprach er ihr nicht? Währenddessen hatte James sich auf einer kleinen Bank niedergelassen. Ihm musste wohl wieder klar geworden sein, dass er sich noch immer auf diesem abscheulichen Schiff befand. „Aber eigentlich hatten wir so was in der Art diesmal gar nicht vor." Misty schwieg, als sie bemerkte, wie bedrückt er zu sein schien. Als er nicht weitersprach setzte sie sich neben ihn auf die Bank.

„Aber was macht ihr denn dann eigentlich hier?"

„Oh", begann James, nicht ohne einen verächtlichen Unterton in der Stimme, „das ist eine lange Geschichte…" Und er begann, zu erzählen.


	4. Geheimnisse

4. Geheimnisse

Noch immer saßen die beiden auf der Bank, starrten nur wortlos geradeaus. Die Sonne verschwand allmählich hinter dem Horizont und hüllte das Meer in ein warmes Rot.

Soeben hatte James mit seiner Erzählung geendet. Er hatte ihr erzählt, warum er, Jessie und Mauzi auf diesem Schiff waren und wohin sie wollten. Auch sie hatte erzählt, dass die Insel Sagi ihr Ziel sei und daraufhin hatten beide sich angeschwiegen, wohlwissend, dass dies einige Probleme beinhalten würde.

Seitdem hatten sie nichts mehr gesagt, nur stumm vor sich hingestarrt, jeder in Gedanken versunken.

Eine Frage lag Misty auf der Seele, doch wusste sie nicht so recht, ob sie sie wirklich aussprechen sollte.

Noch immer wehte ein leichter Wind, wehte Misty durchs Haar und zerzauste es ein wenig. Sie bemerkte es kaum. Umso mehr jedoch bemerkte sie die warme Hand, die ihr plötzlich eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich und Misty blickte auf, in James' grüne Augen.

„Worüber denkst du nach?", fragte er sanft. Misty wandte den Blick wiederum ab.

„Du bist nicht gern hier auf diesem Schiff, nicht wahr?", kam es ihr schließlich über die Lippen.

„Ich hasse Schiffe." Es war eine einfache und direkte Antwort und eigentlich hätte Misty damit zufrieden sein können, denn schließlich wurde ihre Frage dadurch beantwortet. Doch…

„Warum?" Sie hatte diese Frage gestellt, ehe es ihr bewusst geworden war und im gleichen Augenblick schämte sie sich dafür. Es ging sie schließlich überhaupt nichts an. Und überhaupt, warum unterhielt sie sich mit James, mit einem Mitglied des Team Rocket?

„Das letzte Mal, dass ich auf so einem widerlichen Ding war, war damals auf der M.S. Anne. Na ja, und was damals passiert ist, weißt du ja selbst." Misty nickte stumm.

Wieder vergingen einige Minuten des Schweigens.

„Aber…", doch Misty unterbrach sich sofort selbst, als sie bemerkte, dass sie schon wieder zu einer Frage ansetzte. James lächelte sie an.

„Was? Frag ruhig!" Misty war ein wenig rot geworden und blickte so weiterhin zu Boden, um James nicht ansehen zu müssen, ihm nicht in die smaragdgrünen Augen sehen zu müssen.

„Warum… seid ihr dann hier, ich meine…" Es war Misty leicht anzusehen, dass sie nicht wusste, wie sie ihre Frage formulieren sollte. „Ich meine… wenn Ash oder Tracey Angst vor Schiffen hätten, dann wären wir jetzt nicht hier, weil…"

„Weil ihr Rücksicht auf einander nehmt." Misty nickte. „Bei uns entscheidet aber meistens Jessie. Was sie sagt, wird gemacht." James seufzte. „Und ich interessiere sie nicht." Es lag in diesem Augenblick soviel Traurigkeit in seiner Stimme, dass Misty sich abwenden musste, damit sie nicht noch anfing zu weinen.

Er tat ihr leid, das konnte sie nicht leugnen. Schrecklich leid sogar.

Fast automatisch legte sie ihre Hand auf seine und guckte nicht weniger verwundert als er, als sie es bemerkten. Doch dann wandte sich ihr Gesichtsaudruck zu einem Lächeln.

„James", sie drückte seine Hand ein wenig, „du schaffst das schon!" Auch er lächelte nun und nickte schließlich zaghaft.

„Ich werd's versuchen." So sahen sie sich noch einen Moment in die Augen bis Misty schließlich ihren Blick schüchtern abwandte und ihn zu der Uhr an ihrem Handgelenk schweifen ließ.

„WAS?", hektisch sprang sie auf, noch immer das Zifferblatt ihrer Uhr anstarrend, das ihr verriet, dass sie sich nun schon seit zwei Stunden nicht mehr bei Ash und Tracey hatte sehen lassen. „James, es tut mir leid, ich muss los! Ash und Tracey warten bestimmt schon auf mich!"

„Ist schon OK." Er lächelte weiterhin. „Du brauchst dich nicht entschuldigen. Schließlich sind wir ja keine Freunde oder so was, also dem anderen gegenüber zu etwas verpflichtet." Misty nickte zaghaft und rannte dann schnellen Schrittes davon.

* * *

'Wir sind ja keine Freunde oder so was'

Natürlich waren sie das nicht! Viel eher traf es sogar der Begriff Feinde!

Und warum, warum schmerzten diese Worte dann so sehr in einem kleinen Punkte ihres Körpers – in ihrem Herzen?

* * *

„Mensch, wo warst du denn so lange? Wir haben schon angefangen, uns Sorgen zu machen!" Es war Ash, der dies sagte und auch Tracey schien ein wenig besorgt. „Äh, Misty, hast du geweint?" Verwundert berührte Misty ihre Wange und musste feststellen, dass sie tatsächlich ein wenig feucht war. Der Wind schien ja doch schon recht scharf zu wehen, wenn er ihr sogar die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

„Nein, es ist nichts", antwortete sie daher. „War wohl nur der Wind."

„Na wenn du meinst." Ash klang nicht unbedingt überzeugt, doch wenn er weiterfragen würde, würde Misty nur wieder einen Streit mir ihm anfangen und das wollte er lieber vermeiden. Misty schwieg nun, als ihr Blick plötzlich zu dem schlafenden Togepi, das in Traceys Armen lag, fiel. Sie hatte ihm das Baby-Pokémon vorher anvertraut, da es sich auf ihrem Rundgang wohl nur gelangweilt hätte.

„Hat es dir viel Ärger gemacht?", fragte sie und deutete auf das schlafende Pokémon.

„Ach weißt du, eigentlich…" Ash grinste.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Tracey leiht es sich jederzeit gerne wieder aus." Misty sah ihn verwundert an.

„Wieso?"

„Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie viele Mädchen ihn angesprochen haben, weil sie Togepi so niedlich fanden." Ash grinste weiterhin und auch Misty konnte es sich nicht weiter verkneifen. Tracey errötete ein wenig.

„Und, wen hast du so getroffen?", fragte er schnell, um abzulenken.

„Ich?" Misty zögerte die Antwort ein wenig hinaus, indem sie ihr Togepi wieder an sich nahm, wohl darauf bedacht, es dabei nicht zu wecken. „Ich, äh, habe niemanden getroffen." Misty war nicht ganz wohl dabei. Warum log sie auch?

„Niemanden? Auf diesem großen Schiff?"

„Na ja, halt niemanden, den wir kennen." Misty war keine gute Lügnerin, hoffte aber, dass Ash und Tracey sich nun zufrieden geben und nicht weiter fragen würden. „Jungs, ich bin echt müde."

„Wir zeigen dir gleich, wo unsere Kabinen sind", sagte Tracey. „Ich denke, wir haben auch ein wenig Schlaf verdient."

Misty nickte stumm.


	5. Begegnungen

Halloooooo ^^ Also ich weiß ja auch nicht, was los ist XD Ich lag gerade in meinem Bett, wollte schlafen... und dann ist mir die Story hier wieder in den Sinn gekommen, und wie gern ich sie hab... und nun möchte ich halt gern mal wieder einen neuen Teil  hochladen... neu... pah ^^'

@Schillok: Haaach, vielen Dank ^o^ Ich glaub, ich hab mir immer gewünscht, dass du das hier mal liest... oder zumindest überhaupt eine Story von mir.. und nun hast du sooo viel gelesen ^^ Vielen Dank. Und ich bin ja beruhigt, dass du mit dem Pairing unter Umständen vielleicht ein kleines Bisschen was anfangen kannst ^^

Hm, in diesem Kapitel hier ist eine Textstelle, die eigentlich von Baku is.. Miuu kam nicht weiter, da hat Baku ihr geholfen, und Miuu hat die Szene nur noch ein wenig umgeschrieben... hach ja XD Wie viele Kapitel insgesamt? Oh je... ich schreib ja nicht mehr dran, bin aber im 9. Kapitel hängen geblieben . . . und eigentlich damit immer noch am Anfang der Handlung... also, die Story hier wäre lang geworden... ich hab sie lieb ^.^ Und irgendwie ist es faszinierend, nach über zwei Jahren zu lesen, was ich mal geschrieben habe...

~~~~~

5. Begegnungen

Als Misty die Augen aufschlug, wusste sie zunächst nicht, wo sie sich befand. Ihr Blick schweifte umher, entdeckte den kleinen Tisch und den Stuhl, das kleine Schränkchen, und schnell kam es ihr wieder in den Sinn, dass sie ja auf der M. S. Alan waren und ein wunderbarer Urlaub bevorstand. Den gestrigen Abend hatte sie schon vergessen. Man vergaß etwas schnell, wenn man es wollte . . .

„Dann spannen wir mal so richtig aus, nicht wahr, Togepi?" Misty legte ihre Hand nach rechts, dort wo sie ihr Pokémon gestern Abend neben sich platziert hatte, und streichelte das eiähnliche Pokémon. Dann drehte sie den Kopf ebenfalls nach rechts und sah, dass das Kleine noch friedlich schlummerte. „Na dann schlaf dich mal aus." Misty stand auf und machte sich fertig, dann öffnete sie die Tür, wandte sich aber noch mal um. „Schlaf schön weiter, mein Kleines, ich bin gleich wieder da! Ich will nur mal schauen, ob Ash und Tracey schon wach sind", flüsterte sie und verließ dann ihre Kabine.

Leise schlich sie den Flur entlang, bis sie an der nächsten Tür stand. Vorsichtig klopfte sie. „Ash? Tracey?" Da sie keine Antwort erhielt, vermutete sie, dass die beiden entweder noch schliefen oder schon im Speisesaal waren. Doch letzteres würde sie gleich herausfinden, nur wollte sie vorher noch ihr Togepi holen.

Als sie zu ihrer Kabine zurückkehrte, bemerkte sie, dass die Tür einen Spalt weit offen stand. „Mist. Hoffentlich schläft Togepi noch." Vorsichtig betrat sie den Raum und blickte aufs Bett – auf die Stelle, an der das Baby-Pokémon eigentlich hatte liegen sollen.

„Togepi? Togepi, wo steckst du denn, mein Kleines?", rief Misty panisch. Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass Togepi genau in dem Moment aufgewacht war, als sie nach Ash und Tracey gesehen hatte. Das DURFTE einfach nicht sein! Wie sollte sie es denn auf diesem riesigen Schiff wiederfinden?

„Togepi!!!!!!", rief sie noch einmal. Doch es war zwecklos, das musste sie schnell einsehen. Der Raum war klein und überschaubar, wäre das Pokémon hier gewesen, hätte sie es bereits entdeckt. Also blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als nach Togepi zu suchen – und zwar schnell. Hastig blickte sie auf ihre Uhr, die ihr verriet, dass es bereits nach zehn war, dann stürmte sie aus der Kabine.

Es war wunderbar warm an diesem Morgen und eigentlich fast schön hier – vergaß man die Tatsache, dass man sich ja noch immer auf einem Schiff befand.

James seufzte. Vielleicht hatte Misty ja recht gehabt. Vielleicht musste er sich nur ein wenig ablenken. Aus diesem Grund war er an den Pool gegangen und lag nun auf einem Liegestuhl in der Morgensonne. Die Augen hielt er geschlossen – so konnte er wenigstens für kurze Zeit vergessen, wo er sich befand.

„Toge, Toge! Togepruuiiiiii!" James sah auf. Da lief doch tatsächlich ein Togepi am Rand des Swimmingpools umher und freute sich und lachte. Er setzte sich wieder auf und blickte auf das Pokémon.

„Wo kommst du denn auf einmal her? Gehörst du nicht Misty?" Doch Togepi ließ sich nicht stören, hüpfte munter weiter umher. Es hatte scheinbar gefallen daran gefunden, mit seinem Spiegelbild im Wasser um die Wette zu laufen. So näherte es sich langsam der in der Sonne glitzernden Metallleiter, die hinunter in das kalte Wasser führte. Nicht wissend, dass gerade dort der Boden meist feucht und glitschig war, setzte es sein Spiel übermütig fort. So kam, was kommen musste – Togepi rutschte plötzlich in einer der Pfützen aus, versuchte verzweifelt, irgendwo Halt zu finden – fand jedoch keinen. Erschrocken schlitterte es auf dem feuchtnassen Steinboden umher und stürzte schließlich – mit dem Kopf voran – in Richtung des tiefen, eisigen Wassers.

„Togepi, Vorsicht!" Schon eine ganze Weile hatte James das Ei-Pokémon beobachtet. So war ihm natürlich auch Togepis kleiner 'Ausrutscher' nicht verborgen geblieben. Ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken hatte er einen Satz nach vorne gemacht, sich auf den Bauch geschmissen und die Hände zum Wasser hin gestreckt, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung, Togepi noch rechtzeitig auffangen zu können.

„Togeprrruuiiii!" Erleichtert atmete James auf, als er das kleine Pokémon tatsächlich in seinen Händen entdeckte, fröhlich vor sich hin zappelnd und das ganze wahrscheinlich mal wieder als ein ungeheuer witziges Spiel sehend.

„Meine Güte, hast du mir einen Schrecken eingejagt!", seufzte James.

„Togeprrrruuuui!", kam es von Togepi, und James bezweifelte, dass es sich in irgendeiner Weise über die Gefahr bewusst war, in der es sich gerade noch befunden hatte.

„Tja, und was mach ich jetzt mit dir?" Inzwischen hatte er sich an den Rand des Pools gesetzt, Togepi auf seinem Schoß verstaut und blickte das Pokémon nun an.

„Toge!" James seufzte. Eine Unterhaltung mit Togepi schien doch recht schwierig zu sein. Daher stand er nun auf, Togepi noch immer in den Händen haltend, und ging zurück zu seinem Liegestuhl. Dort setzte er das Pokémon ab.

„Auf jeden Fall musst du wieder zurück zu Misty."

„Pruuui?" Togepi sah ihn verwundert an und James kam es tatsächlich so vor, als hätte das Pokémon eine Frage gestellt. Ein wenig verlegen kratze er sich am Kopf.

„Nun ja, unser Boss will dich ja irgendwie nicht . . . ist doch klar, dass du dann wieder zu Misty kommst, oder?"

„Prui!"

„Na siehst du!" Er lächelte und setzte sich neben Togepi auf den Liegestuhl. „Ich hab aber keine Ahnung, wo ich sie suchen soll."

„Toge?"

„Und bei meinem Glück verpass ich sie auch noch, wenn ich sie suche."

„Toge?"

„Du wirst also erst mal mit mir vorlieb nehmen müssen."

„Prui!" James lächelte verlegen. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob Togepi ihn wirklich verstand – aber zumindest widersprach es ihm nicht.

„Tja, und was machen wir beide nun? Misty sucht dich bestimmt schon. Vielleicht kommst sie ja hier vorbei. Wollen wir hier so lange warten?"

„Prui!"

„Ich nehm' das dann mal als 'ja'." Dann starrten sie sich einen Moment wortlos an, beide nichts wissend, was sie 'sagen' sollten. Togepi schien es ein wenig langweilig zu werden und es begann zu jammern.

„Pruuui . . ."

„Hey, nicht weinen, ja?" Es war nicht unschwer zu bemerken, dass James nicht so recht wusste, wie er mit einem Baby-Pokémon umgehen sollte. Einen Moment dachte er noch nach, dann hielt er sich plötzlich die Hände vors Gesicht. „Na los Togepi, such mich!" Das Pokémon hielt inne und starrte verdutzt auf seinen Gegenüber. „Guguck!" James hatte mit einem Ruck die Hände zur Seite genommen und blickte nun wieder auf das Pokémon. Dieses lächelte nun plötzlich und hüpfte freudig auf und ab. „Hey, das scheint dir ja Spaß zu machen!" Und schon setzte er das Spiel fort, freudig darüber, dass Togepi von mal zu mal lauter lachte.

Wo konnte es nur sein? Oh bitte, ihm durfte doch nichts geschehen sein! Warum war sie auch nur weggegangen und hatte es allein gelassen? Sie wusste doch, dass Togepi sehr unternehmungslustig war, warum . . . Wenn Togepi etwas passieren würde – das könnte sie sich niemals verzeihen.

Heftige Gewissensbisse plagten Misty. Wo sollte sie denn suchen? Wo war Togepi denn bloß hingelaufen?

Sie hatte sich dafür entschieden, nun erst mal auf dem Deck nachzusehen. Togepi war ein munteres Pokémon, vielleicht wollte es wieder an die Sonne, an die frische Luft – das hoffte Misty zumindest.

Schon war sie oben angelangt und sah sich suchend um. Mit jeder Minute, die verging, kamen ihr mehr Gefahren in den Sinn, die es auf einem solchen großen Schiff doch für ein kleines Pokémon gab. Nicht nur, dass Pokémon-Diebe es sich geschnappt haben könnten – es könnte von Bord gefallen sein oder auch in den Swimming Pool gestür. . . In den Pool? Eine panikartige Angst überkam Misty.

„Nein, bitte nicht . . ." Ihre Schritte wurden schneller, ihre Befürchtungen größer. Dann bog sie um eine Ecke – und augenblicklich verschwanden alle ihre Ängste und sie stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus.

Es war ein zu süßes Bild, das sich ihr nun bot: Unweit von ihr, auf einem Liegestuhl, saßen Togepi und James, der mit dem Kleinen zu spielen schien und nicht minder lachte als das Pokémon selbst.

Misty hielt noch einen Moment inne, wollte sich noch nicht gleich von diesem Bild trennen. 'Süß . . .'


	6. Ein Gespräch

Hallööööchen ^^ Nya, bin gerade über Umwegen zu der Story gekommen, und hab gesehen, dass ich sie vor genau einem Jahr hier hochgestellt hab... ein Anlass, einen weiteren Teil zu posten, ne? ^^''

@Schillok: Jau, die Umwege waren, dass ich mir mal deine Lieblingsstories angesehen hab.. die hier ist dabei... wow ;_; *schillokvorfreudefastzutodeknuddl* Ist mir egal, dass ich nur einen Leser hab.. die Story soll sich freuen, wenn sie überhaupt gelesen wird, und der eine Leser bist auch noch du.. juhuu ^o^

So... ja, 9 Kapite... 8 fertige trifft's eher ^^'' Und ja, die kommen auch alle noch... bäh, ich hätt das Ding so gern fertig geschrieben .     ^^'' Egal, ich stell einfach das neue Kapitel hoch und.. irgendwie wird die Story langweilig XD ^^''

~~~~~

6. Ein Gespräch

Doch dann gab sie sich einen Ruck und trat hervor.

„Darf ich mal kurz stören?" Sie lächelte.

„Oh, hi Misty. Ich hab dein Togepi gefunden!"

„Ich seh's!", lachte sie. Dann wandte sie sich Togepi zu. „Ich hab dich schon gesucht! Du kannst doch nicht einfach so weglaufen – und dann noch fremde Leute belästigen!"

„Also so fremd bin ich ja eigentlich gar nicht", bemerkte James und wurde ein wenig rot dabei. „Und außerdem hat es mich nicht belästigt."

„Danke." Mehr brachte Misty im Moment nicht heraus, zu angespannt kam ihr die Situation plötzlich vor. Togepi schwieg und auch sie beide sagten nichts. „Tja, dann . . ."

„Bleib doch ruhig noch einen Moment!"

„Aber stört dich das nicht? Und wenn Jessie und Mauzi vorbeikommen?" James seufzte.

„Die beiden kommen hier eh nicht vorbei. Jessie meinte, sie bräuchte mal ein wenig Erholung von mir." Er machte eine kurze Pause. „Und ich hab ihnen von gestern nichts erzählt."

„Ich Ash und Tracey auch nicht." Er sah sie verwundert an, sagte aber nichts.

Ein leichter Wind wehte und fast schien es so, als hätte er sämtliche Worte mit sich genommen, denn wieder schwiegen die beiden sich nur an.

„Du . . . kannst gut mit Pokémon umgehen", sagte sie nach einer Weile des Schweigens und er blickte verwundert zu ihr herüber.

„Ach ja? Wäre das erste Mal, dass ich so etwas höre."

„Na, wie du mit Togepi gespielt hast . . . Wie hast du es eigentlich gefunden?" Misty seufzte kaum hörbar, froh darüber, endlich Stoff für ein Gespräch gefunden zu haben.

„Nun ja, ich hab's am Pool entdeckt." Misty sah ihn verschreckt an.

„Ist es etwa . . . ?"

„Fast. Ich konnte es gerade noch auffangen." In diesem Augenblick entdeckte Misty eine kleine Schürfwunde an seinem linken Ellenbogen.

„Das tut mir leid."

„Was?" Er sah sie verständnislos an.

„Na dass du dich dabei verletzt hast." James besah sich seinen Arm.

„Ach das – das ist nicht weiter schlimm, ehrlich. Schlimmer wär es doch wohl gewesen, wenn Togepi etwas passiert wäre." Misty lächelte leicht.

„Danke."

„Ist schon OK. War ja schließlich selbstverständlich."

„Nun ja, eigentlich nicht . . .", sagte Misty und spielte auf seine Mitgliedschaft beim Team Rocket an.

„Hey, wir mögen kriminell sein – aber doch nicht herzlos!" Misty lächelte erneut. „Und mal ganz ehrlich – meinst du, ich möchte dich weinen sehen? Nach gestern Abend?" Misty entgegnete nichts und wieder entstand eine Phase des Schweigens.

„James, ich glaub, ich muss langsam gehen", sagte Misty nach einer Weile. „Ash und Tracey könnten mich suchen." Er nickte.

„Mach's gut. Und du auch Togepi!" Misty lächelte noch kurz, wandte sich dann um und ging.

Ihr Herz schlug schnell, als sie nun wieder allein – bis auf Togepi auf ihrem Arm natürlich – den Weg zurücklief, den sie eben gekommen war.

'Meinst du, ich möchte dich weinen sehen?'

Worte, Worte, Worte – nichts als Worte. Aber Worte, die ihr Herz schneller schlagen ließen, die sie verwunderten.

Wie schaffte er das eigentlich immer wieder, sie so aus der Fassung zu bringen? Sie konnte nur froh sein, dass Ash und Tracey noch nichts bemerkt hatten. Aber lang konnte es nicht mehr dauern, dann würden auch die beiden wissen, dass Team Rocket auch auf dem Schiff war – spätestens, wenn sie die Insel Sagi erreichten.

Doch damit wollte sie sich jetzt noch nicht befassen – das würde noch früh genug kommen . . .

Da erregte plötzlich etwas ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Es war ein Plakat, dass dort an einer Wand hing. Neugierig tat sie einen Schritt darauf zu und betrachtete es, auch Togepi warf einen kurzen Blick darauf, wandte sich dann jedoch gelangweilt ab, da es eh nicht verstand, was dort zu sehen war.

Misty dagegen verstand um so mehr . . .

Auf dem unteren Teil des Plakates war ein tanzendes Paar zu sehen; außerdem wurde es von weißen, kunstvoll geschwungenen Lettern geziert, die das Wort 'Sommerball' zeigten.

„Ein Ball?" Ein Strahlen huschte über Mistys Gesicht. Vergessen waren die Sorgen, die sie bis vor einem Moment noch gehabt hatte. Ein Ball, ein Ball auf diesem Traumschiff! Schöner konnte es ja gar nicht mehr werden!

„Los Togepi, das müssen wir sofort Tracey und . . . Ash erzählen . . ." Misty stutzte. Ash? Auf einem Ball? Sie fing an zu lachen. Eine allzu alberne Vorstellung. Doch das sollte nicht ihr Problem sein.

Schnell warf sie noch einen Blick auf das Datum – heute Abend! Heute Abend schon würde sie auf einem traumhaften Ball auf einem traumhaften Schiff sein! Noch immer strahlte sie und schien so glücklich wie noch nie zuvor.

Doch nun hieß es Beeilung – schließlich wusste sie ja noch gar nicht, welches Kleid sie heute Abend anziehen sollte. Was für ein Glück, dass sie gerade noch vor ihrer Abfahrt einen Frustkauf veranstaltet hatte . . .


	7. Eine schwachsinnige Idee

Hallo ^^ Also erstmal... möp XD Ich hab mich beim letzten Mal vertan und mit dem Datum geirrt, die Story hab ich net am 9.7., sondern am 7.9. hochgeladen... blödes amerikanisches Datum XD

So..

@Schillok: Tehe, nicht wirklich, die Story bleibt weiterhin langweilig, da passier nicht viel... tut mir leid *verbeug*

@Marron-Rikku: Schön, dass es dir gefällt ^^ Ich würd ja gern weiterschreiben, aber irgendwie ist das schwierig... schließlich ist das inzwischen schon ziemlich lange her *seufz* Aber mit einem neuen Kapitel kann ich dienen (dem vorletzten ;_;)

@Mriel: Auch dir danke, dass es dir gefällt ^^ Ja, Kapitel 7 und 8 kommen auf jeden Fall noch ^^

Nyo, und hier das 7. auch schon ^^

~~~~~

7. Eine schwachsinnige Idee

„Hey, Tracey, Ash, wisst ihr's schon?" Misty kam in die Kabine gestürmt und fand die beiden Jungs auch tatsächlich dort vor. Klar, so lange konnte selbst Ash nicht essen . . .

„Misty, ganz ruhig!", begann Tracey. „Wo warst du denn schon wieder? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht! Erst verschwindest du gestern, dann bist du heute morgen nicht beim Frühstück erschienen, als wir wiederkamen stand die Tür von deiner Kabine offen . . ."

„Tut mir leid, aber Togepi war heute morgen plötzlich verschwunden. Hab's aber wieder gefunden!", antwortete Misty schnell und hielt ihm Togepi demonstrativ ein Stück entgegen, damit er gar nicht erst auf blöde Fragen kam.

„Ach so. Willst du was essen?" Misty schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich muss euch . . ."

„Misty, du hast gestern Abend schon nichts gegessen und heute auch nicht – hier, ich hab dir sogar ein Brötchen mitgebracht!" Tracey hielt es ihr entgegen. „Tu mir den Gefallen, und iss wenigstens ein bisschen!" Langsam nahm sie es in ihre Hand. Sie seufzte. Wie konnte man solchen tiefbraunen Augen schon widersprechen?

„Danke." Er lächelte zufrieden. Während Misty sich nun auf einen Stuhl setzte und anfing, das Brötchen zu verzehren, begann Ash zu erzählen.

„Du hättest heute mal die anderen Leute sehen müssen, als wir erzählt haben, wohin wir wollen. Die haben uns vielleicht angeguckt. Es scheint wirklich keiner zu wissen, dass die Insel DAS Paradies für Pokémontrainer ist.

Und übrigens hab ich geglaubt, Jessie gesehen zu haben." Misty wurde plötzlich von einem heftigen Hustenanfall geschüttelt, erst nach ein paar leichten Schlägen von Tracey auf den Rücken beruhigte sie sich wieder.

„Alles OK?" Sie nickte.

„Hab mich bloß verschluckt."

„Hey, Misty, keine Panik!", fuhr nun auch Ash fort, der bis eben verwundert auf Misty gestarrt hatte. „Das war sie bestimmt nicht. Wie soll Team Rocket sich denn 'ne Fahrt mit so 'nem teuren Schiff leisten?"

„Vielleicht haben sie ja auch diesen Mann getroffen?" Nur schwer konnte Misty einen weiteren Hustenanfall unterdrücken.

„Ach Quatsch, Tracey! Der Typ hat nach talentierten Pokémontrainern gesucht!"

„Fragt sich bloß, warum er dann gerade dich angesprochen hat . . .", meinte Misty nun, die inzwischen mit Essen fertig war.

„MISTY!"

„Nicht schon wieder streiten, OK? Misty, du wolltest uns doch etwas erzählen, oder?"

„Ach ja!" Schnell sprang Misty auf. „Heute Abend findet auf diesem Schiff ein Ball statt!"

„Echt? Hey, dann muss ich mir ja noch ne nette Begleitung suchen – darf ich mir dein Togepi leihen?" Er zwinkerte Misty zu. „Ähm, ich denke mal, ihr beide werdet zusammen gehen?"

„Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?!", schrie Misty ihn an. „Warum sollte ich denn gerade mit Ash zum Ball gehen?! Und außerdem ist er viel zu jung für so was!" Misty verdrehte genervt die Augen, verwundert darüber, wie Tracey auf solch eine schwachsinnige Idee kam. „Also, ich muss noch ein Kleid für heute Abend raussuchen! Bis dann!" Mit diesen Worten stürzte Misty aus dem Raum und ließ einen verwunderten Tracey und einen etwas geknickten Ash zurück.

„Ash?", begann Tracey nach einer Weile, und als der Angesprochene nicht antwortete: „Du wärst schon mit ihr hingegangen, oder?"

„Hm . . . Kann sein. Ja, wenn sie gewollt hätte. Wahrscheinlich.

Ach, ist mir doch egal!" Er war aufgesprungen. „Komm, Pikachu, wir suchen ein paar Pokémontrainer!"

„Pikapi!"

Schon waren die beiden aus dem Raum gestürzt, so wie Misty erst wenige Minuten zuvor. Tracey seufzte.

Den Rest des Tages konnte man einfach nur noch vergessen. Zunächst schien die Zeit nur so dahin zu rasen, da es Misty einfach nicht gelang, sich für eines der Kleider zu entscheiden. Als ihre Wahl dann aber endlich auf ein langes, tiefblaues Kleid gefallen war, war es, als wollten die Zeiger auf ihrer Uhr sich überhaupt nicht mehr bewegen.

Und wie sehr sie sich auch abzulenken versuchte, während des Mittagessens im riesigen Speisesaal oder auch nur bei Gesprächen mit Tracey – immer wieder kehrten ihre Gedanken zu einem zurück: Zu dem Ball.

Um so mehr kam es ihr dann wie ein Wunder vor, als die Uhrzeiger plötzlich sieben zeigten. Sieben Uhr, die Zeit, die sie sich vorgenommen hatte, um sich fertig zu machen. Schnell schlüpfte sie in das dunkle Kleid, überprüfte noch einmal, ob es auch richtig saß und nahm sich dann ihre Haare vor. Nach einer Weile des Überlegens entschied sie sich dafür, sie wie immer zu tragen, da sie es so gewohnt war uns sie sich so am wohlsten fühlte.

Sie warf noch einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel – es konnte losgehen. Doch dann sah sie sich noch einmal unsicher um und blickte auf Togepi, das auf ihrem Bett saß und sie die ganze Zeit verwundert beobachtet hatte. Wo sollte sie das Kleine denn lassen? Sie konnte es ja unmöglich hier allein lassen, dazu war es noch zu klein. Und Tracey wollte selbst auf den Ball.

Sie seufzte. Dann würde sie es wohl mitnehmen müssen. Also nahm sie das kleine Pokémon auf den Arm, verließ die Kabine, schloss hinter sich die Tür ab und machte sich dann auf den Weg zum Ballsaal.

Als sie um die nächste Ecke bog, kam ihr plötzlich Ash entgegnen.

„Oh, hi Misty. Wo willst du denn hin?"

„Na wohin schon, zum Ballsaal natürlich!", antwortete Misty genervt.

„Mit Togepi?"

„Ja natürlich mit Togepi, ich kann es doch nicht alleine lassen!"

„Oh . . ." Einen Moment schwiegen sie. „Soll ich auf es aufpassen? Und Pikachu ist ja auch noch da, also falls du's mir nicht zutraust . . ."

„Das würdest du machen?", fragte sie, nun wieder ruhiger, überrascht über sein Angebot. Er nickte stumm. „Danke, Ash, das ist echt lieb von dir." Sie lächelte. „Und Togepi, du machst Ash und Pikachu keinen Ärger, ja?"

„Prui!"

„Gut." Sie übergab ihm das Baby-Pokémon. „Ich hol's dann nachher wieder ab, in Ordnung?" Er nickte. „Und noch mal danke!" Schon wollte sie weiter, als . . .

„Misty?" Sie wandte sich noch einmal um.

„Ja?" Einen Moment lang war es still.

„Du . . . du siehst hübsch aus."

„D-danke, . . . Ash . . ." Und eiligen Schrittes lief sie davon.


	8. Ein Ball und ein Märchenprinz

Jetzt isses soweit... Jetzt ist es soweit, dass Miuu das letzte noch zur Verfügung stehende Kapitel postet... seufz Und irgendwie habe ich einfach nicht mehr die Hoffnung, dass ich hier jemals dran weitermachen werde (obwohl ich sie so gerne hab ')

Marron-Rikku: Also den Ball bekommst du tatsächlich noch Und dann, wenn die ganze Geschichte endlich mal richtig anfangen könnte, ist Miuu nicht richtig weitergekommen, hmmmmmm VV Aber es freut mich aufrichtig, dass du das hier liest und kommentierst ;;

OK... fangen wir einfach an...

-----

8. Ein Ball und ein Märchenprinz

Das schummerige Licht der einzelnen Lampen erleuchtetet den Saal nur schwach – doch genau das war es, was eine einmalig schöne Atmosphäre schuf.

Misty jedoch hatte sich bereits sattgesehen an dem festlich geschmückten Raum. Sie saß nun ein wenig abseits, auf einem Stuhl, und beobachtete das Treiben der anderen. Eine Stunde war inzwischen vergangen, doch nichts großartiges hatte sich bisher ereignet, nichts sie von diesem Platze fortgeführt.

Ein paar Mal hatte sie bereits Tracey gesehen, jedes Mal mit einer anderen Tanzpartnerin. Ihm schien es nicht schwer zu fallen, immer wieder jemanden zum Tanzen zu finden.

Nun ja, das war natürlich auch nicht verwunderlich. Die langen, olivgrünschwarzen Haare und diese wundervollen, tiefbraunen Augen – er sah schon unheimlich süß aus. Kein Wunder, dass die Mädchen da schwach wurden.

Allerdings hatte sie selbst sich auch nicht für so unscheinbar gehalten, dass wirklich noch niemand sie aufgefordert hatte.

Misty seufzte. Sicher, in den Filmen schien das ganze immer so einfach zu sein . . . Zwar konnte auch dort das Mädchen eine ganze Weile unbeachtet sitzen . . . doch irgendwann tauchte dann zwangsläufig der Märchenprinz auf und alles wandte sich zum Guten. Nur leider entsprach dies nur selten der Realität, wie Misty resigniert feststellte.

Warum konnte _ihr_ Märchenprinz denn heute nicht hier sein, warum _er_ sie nicht auffordern?

Ja, aber warum eigentlich sollte das alles ein Märchen bleiben?

Misty schloss die Augen und nahm sich vor, bis 'drei' zu zählen. Dann würde sie die Augen wieder öffnen, sich umdrehen – und dann würde gefälligst ihr Märchenprinz hinter ihr stehen.

„Also gut.

Eins –

zwei –

dr-"

„Ähm, Misty?" Das Mädchen zuckte zusammen als es plötzlich einen Finger an seinem Rücken spürte, der es leicht antippte. Wer musste denn ausgerechnet jetzt . . .

„James?!"

„Ja. Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich erschreckt habe."

„N-nein, hast du nicht. Ich war nur gerade . . . in Gedanken", erklärte sie hastig. Warum musste auch ausgerechnet James _jetzt_ und _hier_ auftauchen?!

„Ach so. Sind die anderen beiden auch hier?"

„Ash nicht, und Tracey läuft hier irgendwo rum." Misty hatte keine Sekunde gezögert, James zu antworten. Hätte sie früher vielleicht an eine Falle oder ähnliches gedacht, so war es jetzt einfach schon zu normal geworden, mit ihm zu reden. Denn diese Gespräche häuften sich ja in letzter Zeit.

„Nun, wenn das so ist . . . würdest du dann mit mir tanzen?"

„WAS? Also ich, ich äh . . ." OK, sprechen war eine Sache – aber tanzen eine völlig andere.

Wenn sie jetzt mit ihm tanzen würde, dann . . . es ging einfach nicht, schließlich . . .

Smaragdgrüne Augen. Smaragdgrüne Augen, die einen ansahen, einen mit einer Mischung aus Traurigkeit und Enttäuschung ansahen. einen nicht mehr losließen, wenn man erst einmal in ihnen versunken war, sich erst einmal in ihnen verloren hatte.

„Gern", entgegnete sie einfach nur. Ein einziges, kleines Wort, nicht mehr, aber es zauberte sofort ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Ein Lächeln, das sie nie mehr vergessen wollte.

Er reichte ihr seine Hand und sie legte ihre langsam hinein. Eine unglaubliche Wärme durchfuhr sie, als er seine Hand um ihre schloss und sie auf die Tanzfläche führte.

Natürlich lief gerade ein sehr langsames Lied, ein Love-Song oder so etwas, aber genau bekam sie das nicht mit, dazu war sie viel zu nervös. Ihr Herz schlug rasend schnell, jeden Moment müsste es in tausend Teile zerspringen, da war sie sich sicher. James schien sogar ein wenig rot geworden zu sein, doch konnte man dies bei den schlechten Lichtverhältnissen nicht so gut sehen. Und ermutigte sie das in keinem Fall; nur ließ es auch sie jetzt erröten.

Dann begannen sie, zu tanzen, oder viel eher, sich ein wenig zur Musik zu bewegen, denn James' Tanzkünste schienen nicht die besten zu sein, aber auch sie bekam es aufgrund der Aufregung nicht besser hin.

Beide sprachen kein Wort, was die Situation nur noch mehr anspannte. Doch es waren zu viele Gedanken, die ihr jetzt durch den Kopf schwirrten, zu viele, als dass sie einen davon hätte aussprechen können.

Stattdessen sagte sie nichts, genoss diesen wunderschönen Moment einfach und hätte ihn am liebsten nie enden lassen.

Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie nicht vielleicht noch einen winzigen Schritt auf ihn zu machen konnte, denn der Abstand zwischen ihnen war den anderen Paaren gegenüber sehr groß – allerdings waren sie beide ja auch kein Paar.

In diesem Moment wurde sie von jemandem hinter ihr ein Stück nach vorn geschupst und sie verfluchte es, dass es hier so voll war.

„Oh, Verzeihung", sagte eine Stimme hinter ihr, die wohl zu dem Menschen gehören musste, der sie geschupst hatte.

„Ist schon in Ordnung", antwortete Misty leicht grimmig, doch die Person war schon wieder im Getümmel verschwunden.

Misty seufzte und registrierte erst dann, dass sie sich ja immer noch dort befand, wo sie durch den Schupser eben gelandet war . . . und dann erst registrierte sie, _wo_ sie gelandet war . . . nämlich genau in James' Armen, ihren Kopf sanft auf seine Brust gebettet. Augenblicklich lief sie rot an und wollte einen Schritt zurück tun.

„Ist OK", hörte sie ihn da jedoch sagen und wieder begann ihr Herz, wie verrückt zu schlagen. Dann jedoch beruhigte sie sich wieder und lächelte ein wenig.

Ein unglaubliches Gefühl des Glücks, der Wärme durchfuhr sie und langsam schloss sie die Augen. Hier, in seinem Arm zu sein, seine Nähe, seine Wärme zu spüren – das alles kam ihr wie ein einziger Traum vor. Ein Traum, aus dem sie nie wieder erwachen wollte.

Sie hatte es gewusst. Sie hatte gewusst, dass dies geschehen würde, wenn sie mit ihm tanzen würde. Doch nun war es zu spät; es war bereits geschehen. Und um nichts in der Welt hätte sie es ändern wollen.

Dass es nicht ging, dass es zu viele Umstände gab, die es unmöglich machten, daran dachte sie nicht, daran wollte sie nicht denken. Was zählte, war das Jetzt, das, was in diesem Augenblick geschah – auch wenn es ihr später das Herz brechen würde . . .

Träume hatten die schlechte Angewohnheit, dass man irgendwann einmal wieder aus ihnen erwachen musste – umso schöner der Traum, umso schneller war er auch vorbei. Und auch jetzt schien sich dies wieder einmal zu bestätigen. Das Lied endete, doch Misty bemerkte es nicht einmal, oder wollte es nicht bemerken. Erst, als James sie vorsichtig von der Tanzfläche führte, sah sie zwangsläufig auf.

„Ich muss langsam wieder gehen." Sie nickte nur. „Sei nicht traurig, wir laufen uns bestimmt bald wieder über den Weg." Beschämt senkte sie den Blick und spürte, wie sie rot wurde. War sie wirklich so leicht zu durchschauen? Hatte man ihr ihre Enttäuschung wirklich so gut ansehen können?

Vorsichtig beugte er sich ein Stück zu ihr herunter, ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich wieder, doch dann hielt er inne.

„Schlaf gut." Er strich ihr noch einmal sanft über den Kopf, dann wandte er sich zum Gehen.

„Ja. Du auch." Kurz blickte er sich noch einmal um und lächelte sie an, dann verschwand er in der Menge und war bald für sie nicht mehr zu sehen.

Zunächst stand sie nur stumm da, ein wenig bedrückt, doch dann lächelte sie. Schließlich hatte sie keinen wirklichen Grund, traurig zu sein. Nicht mit diesem Glücksgefühl, das sie noch immer durchströmte. Fast konnte sie noch die sanfte Berührung seiner Hand an ihrer spüren.

Verträumt ging sie zurück zu dem Platz, an dem sie bisher gesessen hatte und dachte noch mal an das, was eben geschehen war. Immer und immer wieder . . .

„Na, Misty?" Erschrocken sah sie auf, sie hatte Tracey nicht kommen hören. Wie lange sie hier wohl schon sitzen mochte? Eine Stunde, zwei . . . oder gar noch länger?

„Tracey? Was ist?"

„Es ist schon recht spät, ich wollte langsam gehen, und da dachte ich, ich schau mal, ob du vielleicht mitkommst.

Du strahlst ja so, war was?" Misty senkte verlegen den Blick, nickte dann kaum merklich. „Hast du deinen Märchenprinzen gefunden, oder was?" Neugierig grinste er sie an. Daraufhin hob sie ihren Blick wieder und lächelte.

„Ja. Genau das habe ich."

„Ich komm noch kurz mit rein, Ash hat auf Togepi aufgepasst." Sie standen vor der Tür zur Kabine der beiden Jungs. Tracey nickte nur kurz.

„Ich dachte, ihr hattet euch gestritten? Da macht man sich Sorgen, und in Wirklichkeit seid ihr die besten Freunde." Er grinste das Mädchen an.

„Sicher sind wir Freunde – aber das war's dann auch schon." Hastig lief sie an ihm vorbei, öffnete die Tür und trat vorsichtig hinein, mit der Hand schon mal nach dem Lichtschalter tastend.

Und da lagen sie nun auf dem kleinen Sofa, Ash und die beiden Pokémon, Togepi hatte er ganz fest an sich gedrückt, damit es ihm auch ja nicht entwischen konnte, und schliefen alle drei. Misty lächelte kurz. Es war wirklich unheimlich lieb von Ash gewesen, sich um ihr Pokémon zu kümmern. Vorsichtig trat sie nun auf ihn zu und nahm ihm behutsam das Pokémon aus dem Arm, sehr darauf bedacht, beide nicht zu wecken. Beinahe niedlich sah Ash aus, wenn er schlief. Schon wollte sie wieder gehen, doch irgendwie brachte sie es nicht übers Herz, ihn hier einfach so schutzlos liegen zu lassen – was natürlich Unsinn war, schließlich war Tracey auch noch da. Trotzdem griff sie nun nach einer Decke, die über der Sofalehne lag und deckte Ash damit vorsichtig zu. Dann lief sie zurück zur Tür.

„Schlaft gut", rief sie Tracey noch zu, und schon hatte sie die Kabine der beiden Jungs verlassen und steuerte nun verträumt auf ihre eigene zu.


End file.
